Max
by GASPLudwig
Summary: A girl and her autistic brother move to La Push with their goofy family. She meets Emily, and her and her brother are becoming closer and closer with the pack. Little does she know about their secret, and that one of them imprinted on her. Unedited.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm telling you guys, this place is going to be great! I can't wait until you see how green it is! No more skyscrapers for us!" My mom encouraged from the front seat where she held the giant map in front of her while she pointed out directions to my father. I guess you could say our family was a little…loopy. My mother, Corrine, was a fun loving, teenager at heart, but was also very stern and controlling when she didn't get her way. Her hair was blond and always in some crazy style, her eyes were green, and her skin was pale. She was a stay at home mom who centered her days around teaching my brother, John, everything she could cram into his head. My brother John was identical to her, and me seeing how we're identical twins. The only difference is that he's a boy and I'm a girl. Oh, yeah, and he was diagnosed with down syndrome when he turned two. It wasn't a bad case though, he functioned almost as well as any other sixteen your old boy, he was just a lot more immature, and not as…witty. My dad, William, well, he was a piece of work. He was an artist. He was also a librarian, a writer, a magician, and a workaholic. His life consisted of hanging around his art studio, or forcing us to move to unwanted places. Like out of New York and into a small reservation where he grew up. La Push. Just like any other native. His hair was black and his eyes were brown. And I thank the lord I did not inherit his looks. He was tall and lanky, my mother was short and slender, he was tanned and my mother was pale. They contrasted awkwardly, but didn't seem to notice.

Last of all there's me, Max. The girl with her hair dyed bright purple, the punk rock clothes, and the 'cute button nose that's so unlike your fathers.' I'm an inspiring artist. Hoping to follow in my fathers foot steps. I wouldn't count on it though. The best part about this trip is that I'll get to paint the ocean. But after the high of that wares off, it will just be another place we were forced to move to.

I wasn't particularly fond of this whole 'lets move to La Push for the year so we can go visit your father's child hood friends who probably wont even remember him' thing. I mean, why would you moved back to a place you ran away from when you were a teen? I didn't understand it. And since my mom thought it made sense, I knew it didn't.

"When're we go'ina get here?" John asked impatiently from the seat beside me.

"Soon." I told him the same thing I tell him every time he asks. He smiled at my answer.

"You say dat last time I ask." He pointed out with a giggle. I giggled back. I loved my brother. He was just so…fun.

"We're close!" My mother called back from the front seat, throwing her arms up in excitement and squeaking when the map fell from her hands. I rolled my eyes at her. She was such a little kid.

I looked over at John and winked before we turned back towards my mother and screamed "HOW CLOSE!" At the same time. Causing us to burst into laughter. Okay, so I wasn't actually this immature, or childish, but I did like to joke around and make jokes that John thought were funny. Kind of like when you play with little kids and you do things that only someone their age would find hysterical. Like that whole peek a boo thing. Get it? Eh, probably not. I suck at explaining things. You'll realize that with time.

Any who. I took extreme note to the fact that we were now surrounded by millions and millions of trees. It was so much green to take in at one time, I wanted to dye my hair that color. It was just so over bearing.

Another thing you should know about me, I dye my hair constantly. This time last week, my hair was red. But of course, I found that I like purple a lot more.

"We're here! Is this it honey? We're here right? Right!" My mother clapped like an excited two year old and actually started to bounce in her seat. I mean, I can't complain. I was doing the same thing.

"We here!" John chanted from the seat next to me. I let out a huge "EKK!" As we made our way out of my dads bright yellow vintage mustang and towards the small, red brink house, that was ten times bigger then our apartment flat in New York.

"This way kids! Race you to the rooms! I bet I can find the biggest one first!" My dad yelled, running towards the already open doors and charging up the steps. Me and John look at each other for a moment before screaming at the top of the lungs and scrambling past our mother who was trying to hurry into the house while tripping over her hot pink high hell shoes I told her not to wear.

My family had the weirdest fashion sense. My mother, wearing hot pink heels, a knee length yellow dress with purple flowers on it, and a blue jacket. My dad wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, and an oversized grey sweater. He screamed artist. My brother was simple, sense he didn't really care how he looked. He wore just a plain pair of jeans and a plain white T-shirt. I, on the other hand, wore a simple, sleeveless black vest covered in various buttons, and a knee length black pencil skirt with black combat boots. The whole outfit screamed, 'screw you winter!' and it made me proud.

No one seemed to care about my fashion sense in New York, there, everyone had a different style, and there was so many people, no one really noticed anyway. But here in La Push, people were already coming out of the houses near by to get a better look at us. Not that we cared.

My father, being the competitive man he is, got the biggest, and best room. But in his defense, he did have to share with my mother. I got the smallest room. Well, actually I got the second biggest room, but John cried because he got the smallest to we switched. How nice am I?

I brought my boxes into my room and slowly unpacked my things. It didn't take me very long. I didn't have that much stuff. The thing that took the longest was my collection of bean bag babies, and those took up a giant book shelf. Leaving me to pile my books under my bed.

There weren't that many. Maybe fifty. I gave most away to my friends before we left. We were nerds like that.

"Max! Pie!" My mother called to me from downstairs. Oh no, mom? Cooking? Not. Good. Please don't burn down our new house! How did she even learn to make pie in the first place!

I ran down the steps, John following smugly out of his room. He was so adorable.

"Mom, please don't tell me you're attempting to cook again! Remember what happened last time!" I argued urgently as I walked into the kitchen. But the pie was already made and sitting on the table. Also sitting at the table was a young woman who looked about in her twenties.

Her hair was long and black, and her eyes almost matched her skin. I was momentarily shocked by the three long scares running down her face. They looked…painful. I quickly composed my face after realizing I was starring.

"Emily, this is my daughter Max, and my son John." My mom gestured proudly as my brother walked into the kitchen behind me.

"What's dat on yerr face?" John asked rudely, pointing at the woman's face. I nudged his lightly and gave him a disapproving frown but to be honest, I wanted to know too. Besides, John didn't know better.

"Oh, these?" Emily asked with a smile, pointing to her scars. I nodded, silently urging her on. "I got mauled by a bear a while back. Ferocious things those bears." Emily noted kindly. She didn't seem to be bothered by my brothers rudeness.

"Look Max! Emily brought pie!" My mother exclaimed, the goofiest of grins on her face. I just nodded and laughed at her a little. She was such a child!

"It's apple. I hope you like it. Oh, we're your neighbors. Well, we live a couple yards away, but we are the house next door." Emily said, getting a far away look in her eye, probably measuring the distance. Not that I really needed to know.

"Oh. Well that's good to know." I smiled, glad that the people around here didn't seem so bad. "Once I make something I'll have to bring it over for you to try." I told her simply, though I didn't really plan on doing so.

"Make ookies! I help!" John said, throwing his hands in the air joyously and rummaging through the boxes that were piled in the kitchen for the cookie mix. I sighed dramatically, I'm a total drama queen, and went over to help him.

"Well I'll just be letting you get back to unpacking. My fiancée will be worried if I'm not there when he gets home." Emily said absently as she left the house. We shouted good bye's and thank you after her until we heard the thudding of the front door.

"She was such a nice woman! She brought us pie! Can you believe it! PIE!" My mother enthused. I couldn't help but giggle softly at her. She went about putting away everything in the kitchen, and moved onto the living room while we made cookies. Chocolate chip of course. They're John's favorites.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so This chapter is really short, but I will be trying to post one chapter everyday, or maybe more. I hope you like it.

Chap 2

"Mom?" I called from the kitchen. She walked in from the living room a minute later. "Do you and John want to bring these cookies over? I think I'm gonna take a shower." I said, pulling out chunks of cookie dough and flower John threw in my hair.

"Max! You look adorable! Let me get my camera!" She yelled before charging up the steps. I groaned audibly making John erupt in a fit of giggles.

"You think it's funny?" I asked him, tickling his sides. He just laughed harder. We were brought out of our fun by a giant flash. There stood my mom with a giant grin on her face, examining the picture of us she just took.

"Why? Just why?" I said shaking my head disapprovingly. She just laughed crazily. She was more of a best friend then a mom.

"Come on! We have to go show Emily! Run John! Run!" She yelled sprinting out of the house. My brother grabbed a coloring book and some of his crayons before following her out. You know how most kids have hobbies? Okay, well John's OBSESSION was coloring. No matter where he was, he would find a nice place to sit down and color. He was so adorable.

I bounded up the steps and into the shower, taking care of the purple, chocolate chip mess that was my hair.

I finished quickly, and made my way into my room. I threw on a pair of red skinny jeans, and an oversized black band tee that belonged to me dad for a while. That explains why it was so big on me. But I liked it.

I blow dried my hair, curling it to it's usual elbow length do. When I was done, and feeling clean again, I went to go help my dad in the little shed out back. He was turning it into an art studio, and I hoped to learn where everything was incase I needed to use some of his supplies.

"Max! Darling! Come, come. Look at this? What do you think? Too dull?" He asked, holding hi paint brush to his chin and leaving a red dash there as he faced my to look at a picture of the sunset he just drew.

"It looks great, but you see how it gets foggier here?" I said, gesturing to the one corner of the page. My dad nodded his head as if just realizing his mistake.

"This is why I love you." My dad said dismissively as he began to fix the painting.

I smiled and walked back into the house. There was officially nothing to do. I could draw. But what's there to draw? Just some tree's and grass.

"Max!" My mom yelled excitedly as she and my brother rushed in the front door. I stood up from the couch and watched them enter. Both looked pretty happy.

"We see giants!" John exclaimed, spreading out his arms to show how big they were. He walked over to me and gave me a small hug before walking over into the corner and coloring.

"There were these guys over at Emily's house, and they had to be part giant or ogre of something!" My mom exclaimed, her eyes going wide. I rolled my eyes at her. She was only 5'5, to her everyone was a giant. I mean, my brother was 5'8, almost as tall as my dad, they seemed to be the tallest people ever. Then again, I was short. I was only 5'4. _Yeah, short little me thinks everyone's big. _

"That's nice…?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow and laughing slightly. I flopped back down on the couch and she sat down beside me.

"They were really cute too! I mean, if I wasn't married…!" She trailed off, thinking about the possibilities. _Ew. She's my mom._

"Mom! Think motherly thoughts! Motherly thoughts!" I said shaking her wildly, John thought that was hysterical.

"I think they're going to the res school. I'm signing you and John up tomorrow!" She said happily. Woah, wait, was she serious? She was going to let John go to an actual school and not home school him? _What was the world coming too? _I mean, don't get me wrong this is great, good news, but she was always so against sending him out into the public.

"John's going?" I asked, jumping up excitedly. She nodded yes.

"Yeah. It's just that, the one boy, Embry, was really nice to him and Emily said the res school was really great, and I could use the free time to help out at the library…and….well, that's my reason!" She chirped frantically as if we were two college girls talking about guys.

"Well, when do we start then? I still need supplies and stuff, right?" I said, not being able to sit back down from all the excitement. I loved meeting new people. Which was weird because people usually didn't like to meet me._ I was 'intimidating' but since the 'giants' were at the school, who would pay any attention to me? _


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I havent updated recently! I was on vacation, but I'm going to try to update once a day at least. I might update again later. Writing the next chapter now! How you like this!

Chap 3

Apparently, a lot of people would pay attention to me. No, I wasn't starting school until tomorrow, it being my first day here and all, but when my family went out to eat at a local diner, people looked at us like we were the circus. Yes, the circus.

We walked into the little diner, all of us knowing what we were going to get. My mom would get chicken, my brother would get a burger, my dad would get a salad, and I would get an ice cream sundae and fries. _Only because it's my life goal to eat unhealthy. _

We ordered and talked for a while. Not really paying much attention to our surroundings. We didn't really care what people thought of us. We were kind of used to people starring. It didn't really bother me anymore.

Hey, let the people talk. They have a right. Even if they do talk while they point and laugh. _Damn multi taskers._

I don't have many skills. Aside from being extremely beautiful and charming. _Haha, yeah right. _

_But honestly. My skills are limited. I can't go long without breaking out into a ghetto voice, or scaring little kids, I also can't arch my one eyebrow, and I can't sing. Believe me, I may try, but I fail miserably. I was such nerd._

"_Wanna color wiff me?" John asked, taking my hand and sticking a light blue crayon into it before resuming coloring in his book. I helped him for a while silently until our food came. Then, of course, I focused on that. _

"_Max! Listen! Do you hear that!" My mother screeched from across the booth. Geez, she could really blow your ears off with those vocal cords._

"_What is it?" I asked, straining to hear past the bustle of the diner. _

"_Wolves." My mother whispered dramatically before grabbing my hand and yanking me behind her as she ran out of the diner._

"_Mom! Stop running! You're going to fall again!" I warned but she didn't stop until we were seated in the middle of the parking lot (Leave it to mom to be unsafe) and looking into the forest. _

"_Maybe we'll see a wolf. Wouldn't that be lucky? If I see one I'll ask it to stand still so you can sketch it." She reassured frantically as she scanned the forest with her giant eyes. I just rolled my eyes and leaned back on my elbows to look up at the stars. They were ten times prettier then the blank green my mom was starring at. _

_There weren't stars in New York. Not many anyway. Only a few on rare occasions. The cities lights were too bright to see them. _

"_Max! Look! It's them!" My mom shouted, I bolted upright. Wolves? Where! I scanned the trees but couldn't see any. I did see two tall, very muscular Quileute boys walking next to the forest. _

"_Who?" I asked confused. There were no wolves out there. This woman got crazier as the days went by._

"_The boys I was talking about!" She yelled overly loudly. If they heard, which I'm sure they did, they didn't let on._

"_Oh…that's…them?" I asked confused. My mom said they were cute. My mom's definition of cute was usually my dad. And he was NOT cute. So when she mentioned these boys I figured they were dad looking. But they were actually…cute. Did I explain that right?_

"_What are they doing going into the forest?" I asked suspiciously. My mother looked over at them like it suddenly dawned on her._

"_We can't let them go in there! Wolves are in there!" She yelled dramatically before tears started to well up in her eyes. She was so emotional. They boys kept heading towards the forest, laughing at some unheard joke._

"_Mom. Don't cry. They'll be fine. They're probably just taking a short cut." I told her soothingly. _

"_They can't do that! They're going to be eaten! We have to stop them!" My mother yelled, standing up and jumping while waving her arms around, trying to get their attention. _

_I just rolled my eyes before cupping my hands around my mouth and screaming, "Hey! You with the face!" They both turned around. Well good to know they both have faces. _

_They looked at me questioningly before they walked over to us. I waited impatiently. I really didn't want to have to deal with these guys right now. I kind of just wanted to go back inside and finish my probably melted ice cream. Sigh. _

"_Were…you calling…us?" The first guy asked, one eye brow still raised. I wished I could raise one eye brow. That looks so cool._

"_Embry!" My mom screamed before flinging herself in the guys arms. He looked shocked and gently pushed her away, careful not to hurt her._

"_Um. You were at Emily's house earlier right? With John?" The boy, Embry, asked smiling. My mother smiled back. They kind of just starred at each other for an awkward minute. (A/N~ No he did not imprint on her.)_

"_Anyway!" I said rudely interrupting them, earning shy smiles and a chuckle from the other guy that was there. "We would just like it if you didn't go in the woods." I said sternly, locking eyes with my mom. "Go in a different way. She thinks wolves are going to eat you and it's making her upset." I whispered quietly to the Embry guy. He nodded his head in understanding. _

"_Well, we'll just be seeing you around. Tell John we said hi." The Embry kid said to my mom. _

"_Oh! Wait Embry. This is my daughter, Max. Who's your friend here?" My mom asked, gesturing towards Embry's friend. I slapped my hand to my fore head and sighed. Couldn't she just let them go. They were obviously anxious to leave. _

"_Oh. This is Quill." Embry said, backing away slowly as he pointed towards the big guy next to him._

"_Hey. You go to the res school right Embry? Do you think you could give Max and John a ride?" She prodded. By now they were all the way across the parking lot. I knew what she was trying to do. She was trying to make friends for me. I didn't need her too though. These guys seemed pretty weird. _

"_Mom! You can't ask someone that! You're so rude! Come on! We have to go!" I scolded her lightly, giving her a disapproved frown at the same time Embry yelled 'Sure.'_

_I might have given him the death glare….Okay, I did give him the death glare. But he shouldn't be encouraging my mother like that. _

"_Come on mom, I want my ice cream." I said, pulling her back into the diner. _


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4

The next morning for school, I was not getting up. It just wasn't happening. No way, no how. Until…

"Max! It time to go to school!" John said, knocking on my door. Of course my mom sent John to do her dirty work.

"I'm already up!" I yelled in response. I'm a horrible liar. I rolled out of bed lazily. Yes lazily. That is possible…I think.

Anyway, I got out of bed and grabbed the first two items of clothing I saw. A pair of purple skinny jeans, an oversized, long sleeved white band t-shirt, and my black vest top that was covered in buttons. Okay, so I didn't exactly match perfectly, but who cares?

My hair was just how it usually was, sticking out in weird places and completely bright purple. I liked my hair. It was so much better then the blond it once was.

"Oh mother dearest!" I screamed in a shrill, sing song voice as I bounded into the kitchen.

"Want some toast?" She asked kindly as I eyed the plate of black bread that was sitting on the counter. My poor brother was eating it gleefully. Poor kid didn't even know what good food tasted like.

"Nah. I'll take some coffee though." I smiled happily as my dad handed me a thermos full of already made coffee. That's the one thing I can count on my dad for in the morning, he always makes me the best coffee.

"Do you guys need a ride?" My dad asked, looking up from the cross word puzzle he was trying to figure out.

"No. That nice boy Embry is going to take them." My mother said excitedly, causing me to fake gag. She sighed. "At least TRY to be nice to him." She scolded slightly. She never tells me what to do. I nodded along.

"Make sure your brother gets to his class okay." My father commented as I took a giant sip of coffee. I walked to the door, calling for John to follow me. We could wait outside until Embry comes.

"John! Hey buddy!" Embry called as he pulled up in front of the house. Some other guy was in the passenger seat so me and John jumped in the back.

"Hi Embry." John said nicely, something he barely ever bothers to do.

"Oh, hey to you too, it's Max right? Nice name." He asked, glancing back at me. I wasn't as nice as my brother.

"Thanks, my mom picked it." I said sarcastically. That's when the kid in the passenger seat turned around to look at me. His eyes were a deep brown color, and I normally didn't go for his kind. You know, the tall, muscular kid that looks like a big jerk wasn't really my type. But there was something about him. Like I was being pulled to him or something. He didn't look away, he just kept starring. I felt my eyes grow big when I realized I was starring back. Oh god, can you have a crush on someone you don't even know? I mean, I didn't even know his name!

"I'm Jared." He said. Okay, now I knew his name. But honestly! I don't know a thing about this guy, why was I still starring. I saluted him before turning my attention back towards the window. What was I getting myself into?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

We pulled up in front of the school minutes later, no one really said anything in the car, but I could feel that creeper Jared starring at me. What was his problem? I mean, I've had people glance at me awkwardly a few times, or completely look away from me in an attempt not to seem rude, but I' sure no ones ever full out starred at me before. It was kind of creepy.

We got out of the car and a few people looked at us, okay, so everyone looked at us. But they looked away quickly enough. At least they had manners unlike that Jared kid.

"Okay, well, thanks." I said, waving goodbye to them and grabbing John's hand and starting off towards the school.

"Wait!" Embry called behind me. John stopped, causing me to stop due to his insane strength. "You Don't know where you're going." Embry said with a laugh. I smiled sweetly. Maybe too sweetly. I was going for the 'oh how nice, but I don't need your help' look, but apparently the look I gave off was 'oh gee, thanks a lot mister' because Embry and his friend began to walk with us towards the special needs classroom.

I dropped John off, giving him a kiss and telling him to be good, and when I turned around I almost collided with the two giants. I looked up at them, and they looked down at me. I raised an eye brow before stepping around them and heading for the office down the hall. They followed. What. The. Hell.

Did my mom tell these kids to stalk me? I mean, I know I'm only a sophomore and all, but it looks weird when you have these two senior's following you around like puppies.

"Look." I said, whirling around to face them. They halted mid-step, almost crashing into me. "I don't need you following me around all day. People are going to think I'm weird enough without you two oaf's stalking my life." I said sternly before turning back around and continuing down the hall. I sighed dramatically when I heard their foot steps were still following me.

Were they serious? Did they plan on following me the whole day? I mean, I may be small, but I'm a big girl. I can get around a school on my own.

"Hey, you're Max right?" Some tall, somewhat lanky kid asked me. He looked about my age and looked a little creepy. How did he know my name anyway.

"Yeah. I'm Max. Who are you?" I asked bluntly. I didn't want to be nice to this kid if he was stalking me or anything. That'd just be weird.

"The principle gave me your photo ID and told me to come find you. I'm your 'guide' or whatever. Oh, I'm Mark by the way." The kid said, extending his hand and grabbing mine into a hard shake. He handed my ID and I smiled graciously. Okay, so this kid was nice enough. I think…

"Oh. Okay. Well, what does a 'guide' do?" I asked, slightly mocking.

"Um, I think I'm just supposed to…show you your classes today or something." He said with a shrug, his eyes widening as he finally noticed the two giants standing behind me. His mouth opened half way and then closed again.

"Um, are-are they bothering you?" Mark whispered quietly as we continued down the hall, Embry and Jared following quietly behind us.

"No we're not bothering her!" Jared screeched out raged. How the hell did he even hear that?

"Yes you are." I said flatly. It was the truth. He looked hurt for a minute and I instantly felt bad, but hey, a girl needs her space.

"Well, we really should be getting to class." Mark said, dragging me along behind him carefully, watching how the two bigger guys would react. "They beat me up last year and broke my bike." Mark admitted sheepishly, looking to the ground. So that explained why Mark was so antsy around them.

"Why?" I asked, kind of shocked. They seemed so nice, I couldn't picture Embry doing that.

"I don't know. Because they wanted to I guess. Not just them though. All of them. Everyone in their little 'gang."' He clarified. Gang? Okay, that's just weird. But I guess they did have a gang. I mean, why else would every one of Embry's friends all have the same tattoo's?

Is that what his gang does? Do they go around and beat up little kids, braking their bikes and stealing their lunch money? They sounded like jerks. What if they ever did that to John? I grew angry just thinking about it. I would have to learn more about these giants. They seemed a little strange. I wonder why…

Okay, so I don't know if I like this chapter…what do you think?


	6. Chapter 6

GASP GUYS I FORGOT TO ADD THIS LITTLE PART TO THE END OF THE LAST CHAPTER! SO THIS NEXT PART IS THE END OF THE LAST CHAPTER!

"I don't know. Because they wanted to I guess. Not just them though. All of them. Everyone in their little 'gang."' He clarified. Gang? Okay, that's just weird. But I guess they did have a gang. I mean, why else would every one of Embry's friends all have the same tattoo's?

Is that what his gang does? Do they go around and beat up little kids, braking their bikes and stealing their lunch money? They sounded like jerks. What if they ever did that to John? I grew angry just thinking about it. I would have to learn more about these giants. They seemed a little strange. I wonder why…

Chapter 6~

Turns out, Mark was actually a pretty whimpy kid. Not only that, but he was slightly annoying too. I mean, he was nice and all, but he wouldn't give me a moments peace. It was only third period, and I already wanted to punch the kid in the face. I saw the giants a lot today, apparently there's more then three of them. More like seven of them. I would constantly see them starring at me, or glaring at Mark. They were just so strange. I would have wondered away from Mark a while ago, but I'd rather be nice to Mark then have one of those guys stalking me around. That would just make me stand out even more. So here I was, walking down the hall towards lunch while I listened to Mark ramble on.

"-And it's not like is mean or anything, its just that-"

"Hey Mark?" I interrupted mid-sentence as we neared the cafeteria doors. "Please stop talking." I asked kindly. I just wanted to get a moment to think. He was constantly trying to start up a conversation, it was kind of annoying. I loved silence. And I could really use some.

"Oh, yeah, sure." He said, nodding his head in agreement as he held open the cafeteria door for me. Now I felt bad. He was so nice, and I wasn't really being very nice back.

"Hey Max. WE saved you a seat." That giant Jared kid said as he walked up to me with Embry and Quill flanking him. They both carried trays of food that could feed an army. Are they seriously going to eat all that?

"Yeah, well, thanks, but I'm going to sit with Mark." I said, partly because I didn't want to sit with them, and partly because I wanted to be nice to Mark.

"Well come on Mark, you can sit with us too." Jared said in a friendly voice. Mark's name sounded so strange coming from his mouth, I could tell they weren't friends. Maybe he only associated with people in his gang.

Mark followed behind them as they led us to their table. Five other kids were there, all looking at me expectantly. Well I wasn't going to eat them if that's what they were thinking. I may be weird, but they're the ones who are ten feet tall.

"So. What's your gang called?" I asked casually as I sat down, acting as if it isn't such a big deal.

They seemed to think that was hilarious because they all burst out laughing which made everyone look over at us. I visibly shrank down in my seat. "Right. Well, I have to go." I said, thoroughly embarrassed. I got up from the table swiftly, leaving my food, but grabbing my bag. I walked out of the school. I didn't know where I was going to go, but it didn't really matter at the moment.

I wound up at the beach. Which didn't really seem like such a bad place. I spotted cliffs at the sides and decided that would be a great place to sketch the ocean.

I was right. When I got up there, I sat at the edge, my sketch book on my lap, as I started to pencil the sky line.

"Hey." I jumped at the sound of a male's voice behind me, I stood and turned to see Jared standing there looking happy. I frowned at him, why did he have to interrupt my peaceful mood?


End file.
